Emancypantki I/XXXIII
XXXIII Człowiek, który ucieka przed samym sobą Kiedy Madzia pożegnawszy przełożoną wysiadła na Nowym Świecie, dorożkarz odwiózł panią Latter na dworzec kolei warszawsko-wiedeńskiej. Zatrzymał konie przed głównym wejściem, lecz pasażerka nie opuszczała dorożki. Obejrzał się i spostrzegł, że i pani Latter patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wreszcie naglony przez stójkowego, ażeby odjeżdżał, dorożkarz wychylił się z kozła i rzekł: - To już banhof! - Aha! - odparła pani Latter i wysiadła zapominając o torbie i o zapłaceniu za kurs. Szczęściem nadbiegający posługacz zdjął torbę; a dorożkarz upomniał się o zapłatę. Pani Latter dała mu czterdzieści groszy; lecz gdy podniesionym głosem powiedział, że to za mało, dołożyła rubla. Potem weszła na kamienne schody dworca i patrząc na plac zadawała sobie w duchu pytania: "Co ja tu robię?... Skąd ja się tu wzięłam?..." I przyszło jej na myśl, że musiała chyba zasnąć w dorożce, ponieważ ten czas, który upłynął od pożegnania się z Madzią, był dla niej stracony. Z rozmyślań obudził ją posługacz kolejowy pytając: - Do której klasy mam odnieść torbę? - Naturalnie, że do pierwszej odpowiedziała pani Latter. W tej chwili bowiem przywidziało się jej, że odprowadza Helenkę wyjeżdżającą za granicę z Solskimi. Ale zaraz przypomniała sobie, że Helenka od dawna jest za granicą i że to ona sama dziś wyjeżdża nie wiadomo dokąd. Sala pierwszej klasy, już oświetlona, była pustą. Gdy wyszedł posługacz, panią Latter ogarnęła trwoga: znowu bowiem ściany zaczęły wyginać się w jej oczach, podłoga chwiała się pod nogami, a ją samą otoczył tłum widziadeł... Była pomiędzy nimi Helenka z prześlicznym bukietem od Solskiego, Kazio obok Ady Solskiej, zawinięta w futro ciotka Solskich, piękny pan Romanowicz, słowem - ci wszyscy, którzy w zimie odprowadzali Helenkę. Im więcej poznawała osób, tym mocniejszy strach ją ogarniał. Zdawało jej się, że lada chwilę wejdzie tu cuchnący Żyd, Fiszman, który zacznie opowiadać zebranym, że pan Kazimierz Norski wystawia weksle poręczane przez jego matkę, panią Latter. Ściany i podłoga sali chwiały się coraz gwałtowniej i pani Latter znowu uczuła niepokonaną chęć ucieczki. Uciekać!... uciekać gdzieś jak najdalej od tych miejsc i od tych ludzi... Jechać!... jechać jak najprędzej, gdyż sam ruch mechaniczny, turkot kół, zmiana widoków - uspakajały jej poszarpaną duszę. Wybiegła z sali na korytarz i spotkawszy woźnego spytała: kiedy odchodzi pociąg? - Dziewięć dwadzieścia - odparł woźny. - Dlaczego tak późno?... - zawołała pani Latter i poszła w głąb korytarza czując, że gotowa rzucić się na woźnego i z płaczem pytać go, dlaczego tak późno odchodzi pociąg. "Dwie godziny czekać!... - myślała z rozpaczą. - Przecież ja tu umrę..." Wtem machinalnie padł jej wzrok na wielki arkusz, przylepiony do ściany, z napisem: Droga żelazna warszawsko-petersburska. Pani Latter oprzytomniała. "Droga petersburska... - mówiła sobie. - Małkinia... Czyżew... Ależ tam mieszka Mielnicki... Po co ja tu przyjechałam?... To tam trzeba jechać... do niego... Tam moje ocalenie, zdrowie, spokój, u tego jedynego człowieka, któremu ufać mogę..." I z fonograficzną dokładnością przypomniały się jej słowa starego szlachcica: "Pluń na pensję!... Nie zechcesz być moją żoną, możesz być jednak panią domu i gospodarstwa, które potrzebuje kobiecej ręki... To, co powiedziałem, warte jest przysięgi i nie zmienię słowa, tak mi Boże dopomóż..." Pani Latter wróciła energia. Kazała woźnemu wynieść torbę i zawołać dorożkę. W parę minut później jechała na dworzec petersburski. - Wariatka czy co?... - rzekł woźny do posługacza. - Iii... może jaka obca... Pewnie zapomniała czego - odparł posługacz. Około ósmej była już na Pradze; we dworcu spytała posługacza: kiedy odchodzi pociąg? - Kwadrans po jedenastej. Dreszcz ją przebiegł. - Trzy godziny czekać - szepnęła. Na myśl o Mielnickim przypomniała sobie, że ma jego wino. Więc przeszła do sali trzeciej klasy i ukrywszy się w kącie wypiła kieliszek. - Już nie wiem, który dziś... - rzekła czując jednak, że jest rzeźwiejsza. Męczyła ją potrzeba ruchu: chciała gdzieś iść czy jechać, byle nie stać w miejscu; a oddałaby resztę życia, gdyby już mogła znaleźć się w domu Mielnickiego. Ten człowiek był dla niej jak Mojżeszowy wąż miedziany, którego spojrzenie miało ją uzdrowić. Zostawiwszy torbę pod opieką służby wyszła przed dworzec kierując się w stronę mostu i Warszawy, w której już zapalono światła. Patrzyła na Wisłę ku temu domowi, gdzie była jej pensja, i przypomniała sobie ów wieczór październikowy, kiedy z okna gabinetu spoglądała na Pragę. Słońce wówczas zachodziło i oblewało ziemię rudożółtawym światłem, na którego tle było widać dym odjeżdżającej lokomotywy. Myślała wtedy, że rude światło jest szkaradne i że szkaradną jest ta odjeżdżająca lokomotywa, która przypomina, że wszystko mija na tym świecie, nawet powodzenie. I otóż jej powodzenie minęło! Już ona sama jest nie po tamtej, ale po tej stronie Wisły czy Styksu; już nie patrzy z wysokości swoich apartamentów na Pragę, ale tuła się między budynkami. I już wznoszą się czarne kłęby dymu nad tą lokomotywą, która ją na nieznany brzeg wyrzuci. Nie dawniej jak przed pół rokiem tam na górze, gdzie w tej chwili ktoś przenosi lampę (kto to może być: Madzia czy panna Howard, może Stanisław?...), pół roku temu sama jasno określiła swoje położenie i przyszłość. "Na pokrycie mniejszego długu zaciąga się większy dług, potem jeszcze większy, więc w rezultacie musi się to wszystko skończyć" - myślała wówczas, a dziś spełniło się. Skończyło się w ten sposób, że ona nie ma nic: ani władzy, ani majątku, ani domu, ani dzieci, ani męża - no nic. Jest istotą wyrzuconą poza obręb społeczeństwa, jak pies, który zgubił pana. - Doskonale - szepnęła. - Ale co się stanie z pensją?... Bo przecież ja tam nie mam po co wracać... Jutro po całej Warszawie rozejdzie się wieść, że uciekłam... Szybko zawróciła ku dworcowi, a znalazłszy się tam kazała podać papier i kopertę i napisała list do panny Malinowskiej oddając jej pensję pod opiekę i nadmieniając o pieniądzach, które zostawiła w biurku. Nawinął się jakiś spóźniony posłaniec, więc powierzyła mu list na los szczęścia, nie żądając numeru, nawet nie patrząc, jak ten człowiek wygląda. "Skończone... wszystko skończone!..." - myślała czując, że jednak jest trochę spokojniejsza. Zajrzała do portmonetki i znalazła w niej około dziesięciu rubli. "Kolej do Małkini - mówiła - stamtąd konie do Mielnickiego... Okropna rzecz... Gdyby Mielnicki nagle umarł, nie miałabym nawet za co wrócić... Jak w tej chwili nie mam dokąd wracać ani po co..." Około dziesiątej wieczór dworzec ożywił się: zajeżdżały powozy i dorożki, do sali zaczęli napływać pasażerowie. Zdawało się pani Latter, że niektórzy spomiędzy przybyłych przypatrują się jej, a szczególniej żandarm, który kręcił się w korytarzu, wygląda jak gdyby kogoś szukał. "Mnie szukają" - pomyślała i ukryła się w sali trzeciej klasy między najbiedniejszymi. Zdawało jej się, że lada chwilę wywoła ją ktoś po nazwisku i prawie czuła ciężar ręki, która ją schwyci za ramię. Ale nikt nie wymienił jej nazwiska. Obok umieściła się jakaś uboga rodzina: matka z dwuletnim dzieckiem na ręku i dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka pilnująca sześcioletniego chłopca, który był przepasany dużą chustką przez głowę i plecy na krzyż. Pani Latter usunęła się im na ławce i spytała kobiety: - Daleko pani wiezie ten drobiazg? - Aż za Grodno jedziemy, łaskawa pani. Ja, mąż i te oto fąfle... - Tam państwo mieszkacie? - Gdzieżby zaś, łaskawa pani. Mieszkamy w Płockiem, a jedziemy za Grodno, bo mój ma tam zostać gajowym. - U kogo? - Jeszcze nie wiemy, łaskawa pani, a jedziemy, bo w domu nie ma co robić. - Więc cóż poczniecie w Grodnie? - Staniemy w jakiej austerii, dopóki mąż nie odszuka tego pana, co mu powiedział, że pod Grodnem łatwiej o miejsce niż u nas. Przez ten czas jej mąż, człeczyna zarośnięty jak dziad, w drelichowym surducie, znosił skrzynki, węzełki, koszyki. Potem z garnuszkiem poszedł do bufetu po gorącą wodę, a gdy i to przyniósł, kobiecina zabrała się do gospodarstwa. Rzuciła w garnczek trochę soli i masła, nadrobiła chleba i zaczęła karmić dzieci. Najpierw matka nasyciła dwuletniego, potem starsza dziewczynka zajęła się sześciolatkiem i nareszcie - zjadła wszystko po młodszych. Kobieta i jej mąż nie jedli nic: ona bowiem ciągle wydawała jakieś rozporządzenia, a on biegał za kupnem biletów, bułek na drogę, poprawiał paczki lub zawiązywał węzełki. Widok biedaków w niewymowny sposób torturował panią Latter. Porównywała siebie z matką rodziny jak ona pozbawionej dachu, lecz o wiele szczęśliwszej. I teraz dopiero w całej pełni odczuła straszną prawdę, że ubóstwo może być cierpieniem, ale samotność jest kalectwem ducha!... "Ma dzieci i męża - myślała patrząc na kobietę. - Ma człowieka, który jej pomaga, ma drobiazg, przy którym może zapomnieć o sobie... Nawet ta dziewczynka już ją wyręcza... Cokolwiek ich spotka, choćby śmierć, ludzie ci w ostatniej chwili mogą uścisnąć się za ręce, pożegnać spojrzeniami... A mnie kto pożegnałby, gdyby na przykład wykoleił się pociąg?..." Teraz przypomniała sobie dzień, w którym po raz pierwszy piła wino, ażeby się uspokoić, i - ów sen, który po winie nastąpił. Śniło jej się, że jest sama, jak dziś, na ulicy, jak dziś, bez grosza, lecz - że jest zupełnie szczęśliwą, ponieważ uwolniła się od pensji, jak dziś. I gdy w tej nędzy ogarnęła ją radość na myśl, że jest wolna, wolna od gospodyni, uczennic, dam klasowych i profesorów, w tej chwili Kazio i Helenka zabiegli jej drogę i usiłowali namówić, ażeby wróciła na pensję!... Wówczas w tym śnie pierwszy raz w życiu uczuła żal do swoich dzieci. Ale w tej chwili na twardej ławce banhofu kipiało w jej sercu coś gorszego. Spojrzała na matkę ubogą i bezdomną, lecz otoczoną dziećmi, i przyszło jej na myśl, że ona, także nędzna i bezdomna, nie ma jednak przy sobie dzieci. I że może właśnie w tej godzinie Helenka pływa z eleganckim towarzystwem po kanałach weneckich, a Kazio - może gdzieś podpisuje weksle jej nazwiskiem. Oni tam bawią się, a ona cierpi, cierpi jak całe piekło potępieńców... - Szczenięta!... - szepnęła. - Ale dobrze mi... takie sobie wychowałam... I uczuła nienawiść. Zadzwoniono: pasażerowie zaczęli tłoczyć się do wyjścia. Pani Latter zapuściła woalkę i pochwyciwszy torbę, ostrożnie wymknęła się do wagonu trzeciej klasy. Jeszcze pamiętała, że po wielu dzwonieniach i świstaniach pociąg ruszył. Mignęło kilka latarń, zamajaczył szereg wagonów... potem już nic... Lecz po chwili (przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało) zbudzono ją i zażądano biletu. - Mam bilet do Małkini – odparła. - Toteż właśnie odda go pani, bo już minęliśmy Zieleniec. Wzruszyła ramionami i oddała bilet nic nie rozumiejąc; gdy zaś zostawiono ją w spokoju - wpadła w letarg. Lecz po chwili znowu ktoś ją zaczepił mówiąc: - Pani miała bilet do Małkini. - Tak. - Więc dlaczego pani nie wysiadła? - Przecież dopiero wyjechaliśmy z Warszawy... - odpowiedziała zdumiona. W wagonie ten i ów począł się śmiać... Przyszedł jeden konduktor, drugi, naradzali się... W końcu kazano pani Latter zapłacić trzydzieści kopiejek i powiedziano jej, że wysiądzie w Czyżewie. Znowu zapadła w letarg i znowu ją zbudzono. Ktoś wziął ją za ramię i wyprowadził z wagonu, ktoś inny podał torbę, zdaje się nawet, że ten człowiek, który z rodziną jechał do Grodna. Potem pozatrzaskiwano drzwi, zadzwoniono, zaświstano i - pociąg z wolna usunął się ze stacji. Pani Latter została na peronie sama wśród nocy... Przy świetle latarni zobaczyła pod ścianą ławkę i usiadła na niej nie troszcząc się ani tym, gdzie jest, ani - co się z nią dzieje. Już było widno, kiedy zziębnięta pani Latter ocknęła się; przed nią stał jakiś Żyd mówiąc, że ma furmankę, i zapytując, gdzie chce jechać. Pani Latter przywidziało się, że to przebrany Fiszman; więc zerwała się z ławki z zaciśniętymi pięściami i zaczęła krzyczeć: - Czemu mnie ścigasz?... Nie chcę nic... ja podpisałam!... Furman zaczął się irytować i podnosić głos. Na szczęście wmieszał się do zatargu jakiś urzędnik, a usłyszawszy, że pani Latter chce jechać do Mielnickiego, odparł: - O, to nałożyła pani drogi... Z Małkini daleko bliżej... Ale jest tu właśnie chłop z tamtych stron, on panią odwiezie. Sprowadzono na peron chłopa, który zgodził się za dziesięć złotych odwieźć panią Latter do samego Buga - do promu. - A byle pani siadła na prom - mówił chłop - to jakby weszła do dworu, bo dwór zaraz za wodą. - A może znacie pana Mielnickiego? - spytała pani Latter. - Jużci, niby znam... Póki nie miało się swego gruntu, to chodziło się na robotę i do pana Mielnickiego. Niczego szlachcic, ino trochę impetyk. U niego dać w gębę człowiekowi, to jakby kieliszek wódki wypił. Fertyczny pan, ale sprawiedliwy. - Więc jedźmy! - rzekła pani Latter czując, że ogarnia ją rozpaczliwe pragnienie, ażeby Mielnickiego ujrzeć czym prędzej. "Gdyby teraz umarł - myślała - zabiłabym się albo oszalałabym..." Prędzej, prędzej... po spokojność, po zdrowie, może po życie!... Chłop flegmatycznie zwinął torbę zobrokiem i zaprzągł konie do wasąga. Niewygodnie było siedzieć, wasąg trząsł, snopek słomy usuwał się spod pani Latter, ale ona nie zważała na to. Trzymając się wozu śledziła wzrokiem mgłę, z której miał wynurzyć się dwór Mielnickiego - i ratunek. - Prędzej!... prędzej!... Mielnicki dla pani Latter skupiał w sobie wszystkie interesa jej życia. Alboż nie on powiedział: "Rzuć pensję od wakacyj... Córkę wydamy za mąż, a syn weźmie się do roboty..." Czy nie oświadczył, że gotów przeprowadzić rozwód, byle ona zdecydowała się wyjść za niego?... A czy nie on mówił: "Pamiętaj, pani, że masz swój własny dom. Zrobiłabyś krzywdę staremu nie rachując na mnie jak na Zawiszę..." Albo te ostatnie wyrazy: "To, com powiedział, warte przysięgi i nie zmienię słowa, tak mi, Boże, dopomóż!..." Więc ona nie jest tułaczką ani sierotą, ma na świecie człowieka, któremu może zaufać... A ten dom i ten człowiek są o - tam... niedaleko stąd... Za godzinę, może prędzej, ona wejdzie do tego domu, stanie przed jedynym wiernym, jedynym uczciwym przyjacielem i powie mu: "Straciłam wszystko i teraz pukam do twoich drzwi." A on: "Trać, byle prędzej... Kiedykolwiek zajedziesz: w dzień czy w nocy, znajdziesz gotowe mieszkanie..." - Moje mieszkanie, w moim domu!... - zawołała pani Latter tak głośno, że wiozący ją chłop obejrzał się. "A co ja mu wtedy powiem?... - myślała. - Tak mu powiem: daj mi kąt, gdzie mogłabym przespać dobę... dwie doby... tydzień... bo czuję, że mnie obłęd ogarnia..." Nagle wasąg zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie gościniec przecinała droga boczna. Na owej drodze ukazał się powóz zaprzęgnięty we dwa dzielne kasztany, a w powozie jakiś gruby pan zawinięty w burkę, z kapturem na głowie. Gruby pan zapewne drzemał; jego twarzy nie można było poznać. Woźnica w piaskowym płaszczu trzasnął z bata, konie przeleciały jak wicher i skręciły na tę drogę, którą już przejechała pani Latter od kolei. - Po co zatrzymujecie się? - zapytała niecierpliwie chłopa. - Bo myślałem, że to pan Mielnicki przejechał - odparł chłop. - Mielnicki?... stój! - I... nie, to chyba nie on - rzekł chłop po namyśle. - On by tamtą drogą nie jechał od siebie do kolei, ino tą, co my teraz jedziemy... Zaciął swoje mierzyny i wasąg potoczył się. W kwadrans później wyjechali na pagórek, z którego ukazał się Bug. - O, gdzie siedzi Mielnicki! - odezwał się chłop wskazując batem. W tym kierunku widać było szeroko rozlaną rzekę, a za nią ciemną kępę drzew jeszcze nagich, spomiędzy których przeświecał czerwony dach dworu. - A o hańta izba - mówił chłop - to karczma u przewozu. Tam siądziecie na prom i za jedną zdrowaśkę będzie pani we dworze. Pani Latter zdawało się, że tego kawałka drogi już nie przejedzie. Chwilami porywała ją taka rozpaczliwa niecierpliwość, taki niepokój, że chciała rzucić się z wozu na gościniec i rozbić głowę. Na szczęście przypomniała sobie, że ma jeszcze trochę wina w butelce; wypiła resztkę i uspokoiła się nieco. "Naprzód do Mielnickiego, a potem spać..." - mówiła w duchu. Ach, Mielnicki!... Gdyby on wiedział, ile na nim zależało pani Latter. W jego domu znajdzie chwilowe schronienie i sen, który ją od dawna opuścił. Mielnicki pojedzie do Warszawy, ułoży się z panną Malinowską o odstąpienie pensji, wytarguje, co się da, i spłaci dług Zgierskiego. O, Mielnicki zrobi dla niej jeszcze więcej: on skłoni ją do zgodzenia się na rozwód z Latterem. On przytuli ją do siebie jak ojciec i będzie błagał, ażeby dla jego szczęścia nie tylko podpisała żądany akt, ale nawet, ażeby przyspieszyła kroki rozwodowe. Tym sposobem pani Latter nie będzie kobietą odepchniętą, ale taką, która odrzuciła niewdzięcznika, ażeby uszczęśliwić człowieka zacnego. A gdy w ten sposób ułożą się materialne interesa pani Latter, gdy odpocznie i uspokoi się, gdy z zatargu z mężem wyjdzie triumfująca, wówczas Mielnicki zrobi rzecz najważniejszą: uprosi ją, ażeby przebaczyła dzieciom. "Jakim dzieciom?... - odpowie mu pani Latter - ja nie mam dzieci!... Panna dobrowolnie zwichnęła karierę własną i brata, wypuściła z rąk świetną partię, a teraz bawi się, pływa po kanałach weneckich, śpiewa, kiedy ja - za cały przytułek mam chłopską furę i pęczek słomy... A ten panicz, lekkoduch i utracjusz, który od dawna skończył dwadzieścia lat i nie ma wytkniętej drogi w życiu!... Ile on mnie kosztował, ile wydał pieniędzy już w tym roku, ażeby lecieć za granicę i spłacić weksle, na których podpisywał moje nazwisko... Nie, ja nie mam dzieci..." "No, co tam - powie Mielnicki, serdecznie patrząc na nią nie ma się o co gniewać... Helenka jest dziewczyna piękna, Solski szkaradny, więc nie podobał się jej. Cóż to, wolałabyś, pani, ażeby twoja córka sprzedała się?... Taka perła między pannami, za którą cała okolica będzie głowy tracić... Wynajdziemy jej męża jeszcze lepszego aniżeli Solski!..." A o Kaziu powie Mielnicki tak: "Głupstwo! nie ma o czym gadać... Każdy młody jest lekkoduch i trwoni pieniądze, bo jeszcze nie poznał ich wartości... Ale to chłopak genialny, więc bądź pani o niego spokojna. Dam mu przez cztery lata po dwa tysiące rubli rocznie, i niech się kształci, a gdy zrobi majątek, to mi zwróci." Taką rolę odgrywał Mielnicki w marzeniach pani Latter i taką musi odegrać w rzeczywistości: jest to bowiem człowiek uczciwy i do niej przywiązany. Gdy zaś mężczyzna naprawdę kocha kobietę, nie ma ofiary, której by nie spełnił, owszem - o którą by się nie upominał jak o łaskę. "A ja mu za to - myślała pani Latter z uśmiechem - będę szyła cieplutkie kaftaniki i będę mu gotować najsłodsze rumianki!... Bo przecież ten kochany staruszek niczego więcej nie potrzebuje, tylko rumianku i spokoju. Ten będzie najlepszy z moich mężów." góra strony Emancypantki I/XXXIII